


写过就忘&步步为营

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 应该是很早的时候写的片段，想不起来名字可能他们就是没有名字吧！别人发我的文包里发现的。





	写过就忘&步步为营

写完就忘

 

明天准备回家了，这时候应该先收拾一下东西，但是王源把行李什么的都堆在一边并不想动，王俊凯在他身下拽拽拽，拉出来一件外套，在床上叠好放进他的包里面。  
王源打着游戏，不时看一眼王俊凯，再心满意足继续打游戏。  
王俊凯在窗台边蹲着，下巴和嘴唇形成直线，他是很有攻击性的长相，加了情绪抬眼或者挑眉，柔软的五官瞬间变得犀利起来，说不出哪里比较帅气，但总有他自己的气势。有时候王俊凯无意流露出来不加掩饰的凶狠让王源害怕的脑子发麻，王俊凯对于他大概有种危险的魅力。  
可是现在王俊凯整个人都沉淀下去，侧脸露出来唇和下颚桀骜的幅度，在安静又耐心的给他叠衣服，即使王源深刻了解王俊凯的本性，也总有那么两三秒，因为温情安逸给王源一种王俊凯其实体贴温吞的错觉。不管王俊凯对于别人来说怎么样，在王源面前他总是最强大的，王源控制不了自己用爱慕的欣赏的眼睛看他。对别人来说王俊凯或许是普通少年，有时候也傻气幼稚，做些搞笑事情，但是对于王源，王俊凯在各个方面对他天然的欺负压榨，占有或保护，把他眼中的王俊凯和其他人眼中的王俊凯隔绝开来。王俊凯很多霸道或者温柔都只对他展现，他没办法不对王俊凯畏惧崇拜，在王俊凯面前不仅调皮羞涩，还会不自觉变得弱势，甚至想要黏糊糊的朝他撒娇。  
王源喊王俊凯过来，王俊凯在收拾呢不想理会他，王源一歪头，脑袋里面就有坏点子出来。他最调皮捣蛋啦，也想看王俊凯惊讶的样子，于是干脆拍了床垫，伸出手软软对王俊凯喊：“小凯~要亲亲。”说着话还作怪的嘟嘴，太可爱啦，王俊凯本来蹲着呢，平地两条腿一抖，差点向后面仰倒。王源眼睛溜溜的，很亮，自然讨人心软。故意的撒娇耍赖他做出来却娇憨动人，没有刻意的感觉。王俊凯完全没办法的皱眉看他，把满屋子东西搞乱的王源，现在穿着单薄外套，伸着手要亲亲的小孩子一样，应该说他单纯可爱，眼睛转过来看自己的那瞬又妩媚迷人。  
王源最近越来越会撒娇了，时时让他手足无措。他把手里捏着的衣服用力塞到袋子里面，起身的时候还迟疑了，沉着脸过去抓住王源的手，就笑笑笑再也合不拢嘴巴，也不亲他，反而把王源的头抱到怀里反复的揉，头发扎在掌心里，刺得王俊凯心痒。  
在这之后，王俊凯把东西都拖到床旁边，坐在王源旁边叠衣服，让王源靠着自己的肩膀玩手机。平时王俊凯比较喜欢靠着他，今天挺稀奇的，反过来免费给靠了一晚上也没有一点要抱怨的意思，收拾东西的时候还回头看他，眼神非常非常温柔，最后要走了，轻轻拍他的脸说：“我去洗澡。”王俊凯拿了衣服披在肩上，王源眼睛跟着他跑，看王俊凯把衣服都挂到衣架上面。浴室玻璃是透明的，王源可以清楚看到里面的景象。他应该回避吗，但是王俊凯在这之前已经把房间的门锁上了，如果王源这时候离开，就有点做贼心虚的感觉。  
秒针滴滴答答的走，浴室里面水流的声音很真切，王俊凯的影子透过昏暗的灯光传来，王源一反常态没有取笑他，缩在被子里面头都僵硬的不能转动，王俊凯洗完澡当然就轮到他，要在王俊凯面前赤裸身体的想象让他头皮发麻。  
即使他们是普通的好队友好兄弟，青春期看到对方发育中的裸体也会尴尬，何况是早就一起试过情欲的他们。平时王源偷懒拖着不去洗澡，王俊凯一般会催他，但是这次他没有，慢吞吞自己洗完了，给王源收拾换洗的衣服放进浴室，之后就认真坐在他旁边擦头发。  
王源 IPAD 里面的小英雄死了五次六次七八次，王俊凯慢悠悠的把头发丝儿一根根擦干，还靠过来看他打游戏，湿润的气息隔着相依的肩膀沁入王源心脏，噗通。  
王源屏住呼吸数秒，王俊凯用的洗发水味道很烦人，让他按键的指尖都不太利索，索性把手上的东西一扔，转头去洗澡。  
事实上王俊凯洗澡的时候他也偷偷瞄了几眼，他做不到王俊凯那样装傻。为了避免那种怪异的羞耻感，连脱衣服的动作都十分豪迈，胡乱炸着毛把外套扯了，牛仔裤也踢踢踏踏的扔开，本以为自己足够镇定了，脱下小内裤的时候还是忍不住转了身，对着浴室墙壁上自己的倒影抿紧唇。  
打开喷头，王源拼命告诉自己冷静冷静，动作僵硬的搓头发，借着洗发水的泡泡闭上眼睛，他应该像平时那样洗澡就好了，但是他现在完全想不起来自己平时是按什么顺序洗的澡，手脚又是如何动作，真是心慌尴尬，怎么都不自然。  
还好温热水流稍微抚平他的不安，打上厚厚的泡泡感觉自己安全了很多，至少能够正常的呼吸了。王俊凯倒是没有正对着看王源，继续抓他干的差不多的头发，这样也能把浴室的全景收入眼中。他看王源胡乱脱衣服，露出来小小一截腰，紧绷着平坦的点点肌肉，衣服往上堆，手臂交缠着脱，缓慢露出来的红色乳尖居然巍巍颤颤立起来，脱掉上衣王源还下意识的把衣服抱在胸前，王俊凯虎牙尖咬住了唇，去看王源耳朵，果然有他乳尖那么红。  
王源还在继续扯他厚重的裤子，暖黄灯光包裹他瘦的修长的腿，从大腿交叠的地方到细细脚踝，小腿伸长了拉开，滑嫩的肉感，手环圈握住过脚踝，或者从膝盖往上摸到王源抗拒着合起来的内侧，都曾带给王俊凯非常棒的体验。  
王源大概害羞了，脱掉内裤的时候背对着他，弯腰的时候两腿并拢臀部翘起来，王俊凯抓紧了椅子扶手，身体甚至稍微离开了椅子。他现在夸张的生理反应，如果王源回过头来，也可以隔着一张床清楚看到。王源略微僵硬的打泡沫，水拍打着肉色裸体，随着贴合的发尾流到他的肩膀手臂，冲开一些碍眼的白色泡沫，在挺直的腰间拐个圈儿，分成两路沿着王源的大腿和臀缝往下流，从他遮挡着张开的膝弯甩开，从他若隐若现的两腿间滴落。  
他交叠的双腿，越过他脚底的红晕，变成千万吨重重踩在王俊凯心上。  
又一阵水流冲到王源背上，转身的时候王俊凯干脆明目张胆的端详，眯起眼睛发现他肩头一个吻痕，就再也离不开。  
王源真是白，明晃晃的快让他烧起来，全身上下都好的专属于王俊凯的瓷白小人，从凹陷的腰线到挺翘的臀没有一丝瑕疵。  
唯一可惜的是，那么细腻流畅的背部也留着王俊凯暴力的淤痕，突兀在凸起的两块骨头之间，举起来手臂，背脊那一条线都动起来，绕着腰臀美妙的曲线，那几个乌青分外显眼。这么瘦小单薄的脊背却有这样惨烈的证据，分明显示当时他是怎样被另一个人用力捏握，在他柔软的肉体恶意啃咬乃至渗血。呵，王俊凯把椅子转一边，掩饰的架起腿，他已经是完全不掩饰的观赏王源了。王源不敢回头看他，只露出来无防备的背面。  
不止是他的背，在王俊凯现在看得到的腰间腿弯，都有那些可怜淤痕。有些已经很淡，变成青黑色，有些还很鲜艳，红的埋在他雪白皮肤间，加上他这样缩着洗澡，真是像发抖的小动物一样让人心疼。其实王源胸前更加精彩，原因是王俊凯喜欢他的胸和锁骨，手和手腕，腰以及腿……大概是全部都喜欢。而王俊凯表达喜欢的方式很直接，虐待一样用力的亲吻啃食，全部都细细尝一边，可不管王源痛或者不舒服，激动又轻率，很容易就又有一个新的印记。  
比如王俊凯尤其喜欢他的锁骨，那片被王俊凯熟练玩弄过的肌肤，舔过捏过咬过，按压的发红，舔咬的湿漉。这么夸张的方式，王源的胸前简直是糟糕，而且他又很小只，即使抱近了仔细研究，也不能将他看的大几分，那些痕迹便显得加倍惊人。  
淤血之后，王俊凯也会心疼一段时间，可等到那里变成原来玉色幼滑的模样，他又要一刻不停的动手了。这之前王俊凯并不觉得自己这样有什么不对，王源很纵容他，他做什么都答应的，现在王源胸前他的罪证露出来，王俊凯也得惊讶于自己的病态。  
王源很难有齐整的时候，在人前总是开朗阳光的耍滑头，其实他真的可怜，像今天洗个澡也心惊胆战，草草的洗完了，一想到王俊凯就不敢出来。  
王俊凯看他离自己远远的防备警戒的样子，勉强扯了嘴角试图放松他的戒备：“别躲啊，你怕我哦？”王源还真怕了他了，抓着毛巾离他远了点，呼噜呼噜吹头发，没有回答他。王俊凯从他脱第一件衣服的时候已经硬了，看他洗完澡又把衣服规规矩矩的穿上，反而更想搞他，在他吹头发的时候去扯他上衣的领口，看他露出来的那截脖子，大拇指在他突起的锁骨按压，不痛，王源却不自觉的缩起肩膀，王俊凯的手就伸到他温暖的衣服底下去。  
王俊凯脱他衣服，王源还扯着拉着想让王俊凯慢点，可王俊凯一点都不留情，把他整个抱起来拘在怀里，手拉了王源裤腿，三两下就把他剥光。  
天气还冷，估计是怕他刚洗完澡着凉，王俊凯好心的给他留下一件白色的宽松上衣，露出来上衣下面光滑修长的腿。  
王源被硬的夸张的部位顶着后面，王俊凯动作很直接的去抓他的腿，向下摸过他的大腿内侧，王源怎么缩都躲不过他袭来的手，扭扭捏捏很狼狈。  
即使做过很多次，王俊凯还是每次带给他强烈的冲击感，说难听点，就是让王源每次都深深感觉自己在被他强奸。  
他全身都不想被王俊凯碰到，甚至王俊凯轻轻摸他的锁骨都会让他汗毛直立，身上所有神经被王俊凯鼓动着跳跃起来，全然的不可控让他心慌。  
王俊凯确实很变态，其中一点是他对于探索王源身体的不同部位有很大兴趣，王源闭上眼睛，王俊凯慢慢靠过来用力咬他的脖子和锁骨。  
很痛，王源忍受不了拉出来长长的一句呻吟。  
王俊凯凑过去手伸进去他卫衣里面，摸到胸口的时候王源整个人缩起来，王俊凯很激动，要是平时他大概就不管不顾的全部插入了，但是今天估计忍了很久忍成变态，反而手伸出来，挟制着捏紧他的脖子，撒娇说：“源源给我舔。”  
语气倒是小孩子气，只是他的身体语言实在是让人心软不起来，可是王源并没有反抗的机会。王俊凯温柔的亲吻他，舌头在他的口腔，手臂搂着他的腰，只是简单两个动作，却让王源觉得自己已经被王俊凯整个控制住再没办法逃开。  
他温柔带着笑看着王源，舔吻王源的锁骨和脊背，王俊凯这个表情如果被镜头拍到，必定比偶像剧实用的秒杀万千怀春少女，只可惜在他脉脉深情的表象下，却是粗暴直接的行动力。  
双手用力的把王源固定在自己腰胯间，牛仔裤隆起来好大一块，就在王源鼻尖，放在王源头上的手的用力程度，如果王源不撑着点，现在已经被按在他档上了。  
明明这么过分，还伪装出自己温柔无害的样子，实在是没什么说服力。  
王源被他这样子欺负，只是抬头自认为凶巴巴的瞪他一眼，王俊凯最受不了的就是他这个样子，更加想用力的欺负他，于是伸出来一只手摸着王源的脖子往下按，一边解开了自己裤子拉链，黑色牛仔布料里面露出来内裤，性器在里面鼓成圆润的形状。  
王源现在半跪在床上，身体被王俊凯压得很低，几乎是头趴在他腿间，姿势很不舒服，但是王源很乖，王俊凯稍微扯下来内裤，王源起先还撇着嘴嫌弃王俊凯让他去洗，王俊凯说洗过了洗过了，他就不情愿的伸了一只手扶住那红艳的部位。  
和歪着头睫毛眼珠一弯的黑，等待着自己的肉棒把王源嘴巴都塞满的那刻。王源的手扶着他的性器，手指只在中间握住了，伸了舌头尝试着舔舔头部，然后还收了那艳色的舌尖回去尝尝味道，大概味道很差，他苦了脸抬头看王俊凯，王俊凯一下笑了，摸摸他的头。王源这才认真对待，大张着嘴巴很辛苦的把头部缓缓含入，王俊凯立刻感受到龟头进入火热湿润的口腔，顶住王源舌头。  
好不容易把龟头全部裹起来了，王源嘴巴已经很累，还要收起来牙齿，张到最大的程度非常辛苦。龟头只含住了一下，王源努力的往嘴巴里面吸，两颊被捅的鼓鼓的，舌头在龟头勉强缠绵的舔过去，再缓缓的全部吐出来。王源嘴巴里面非常柔软和炙热，王俊凯看他趴在自己身下认真的舔，王源还没试过这么乖，可是努力的样子只维持一下，自己就被吐出来。王俊凯很不满，见王源扭开头就把肉棒放在他嘴边，王源不想再含进去了，只好再一次扶住那个夸张涨大的器官，伸出半截红的鲜艳的舌头，沿着阴茎上上下下，一点点的舔舐很久。这样王俊凯觉得不够，他还是想把那东西塞进王源嘴巴里面，让王源整个含住。耐心濒临倒数，王源还继续用舔舔敷衍他，被王俊凯捅的嘴巴都滑溜溜，最后还是只能服从，稍微跪坐起来，做好心理准备地深吸一口气，好一会儿，才稍微张嘴去舔他性器前面的马眼，嘴唇扣住前面的头头，含住轻轻吸了再松开。在王俊凯的角度能够看到王源蓬松翘起来的头发，他的王源垂着长长的睫毛，眼睛里面的黑随着他唇舌轻缓吸舔收起又荡开，王源白的脸和脖子，红的朱果一样的嘴唇，漂亮弯曲起来的手指握着自己的性器上下滑，还得弯尽了腰，露出来修长脖子，低头一口口舔他的阴茎。  
这样吃了几分钟，王俊凯又整个捅进去，王源没有防备被整个捅到喉咙，差点呛到，连忙后退着把那东西吐出来，咳咳嗓子再吞进去头部。  
他嘴巴张的大，很酸很狼狈，这时候一点都不想抬头看王俊凯，反而把头埋得很低，咬咬下唇，舌尖在棒身舔过，再次把王俊凯的性器吃进嘴巴里面。  
这次王俊凯看他又是含住了前面头部就要算数，按着他的脑袋不让他吐出来，甚至在他嘴巴里面小幅度的抽插，戳到他的脸颊鼓起来自己性器的凸起。  
王源这时候趴在王俊凯两腿间，王俊凯整个下体撞向他的脸，顶到了王源嘴巴里面还要上下的挺动，王源被撑得太满，下巴酸胀无法忍受，王俊凯解开的牛仔裤偶尔磨过他脸颊，久了脸上发红有点痛。被折腾的可怜，王源眨着眼睛忍不住求饶。  
王俊凯摸他被撑的粉红的嘴角，摸他颤动的眼睫毛，低头痞痞的笑却不退出，自顾自抽插了十几下，等王源伸手反抗了，才慢悠悠的把肉棒抽出来，龟头的粘液蹭过王源嘴角，在他脸上划了闪亮的一段曲线。王源等他一抽出来，几乎没有停顿的马上做几个吞咽动作，不适稍微缓解，但还是抵不住本能呛了自己一下，拍着胸口猛烈的咳嗽起来。  
王俊凯看他嘴巴红红的实在可怜，把他抱起来放在身上看，现下的王源不止嘴巴，连脸都是红的，眼睛也咳的水水的，王俊凯被他迷得不行。  
王源这时候又是嫌弃脸，即使他脸上被某个人弄的糟糕，摆不出来平时那样认真的嫌弃，还是要推开这个可怕的王俊凯，生气的抱怨：“全吞下去了。”  
王俊凯挑了眉，学他的口气抱怨：“那怎么办呢？”真是可恶的让人牙痒。王源气死了，感觉自己喉咙很干嘴巴也酸，就咳嗽着反复拍胸，王俊凯抱着王源帮忙拍拍，等到他不再咳了，就把王源抱到自己腿上，可怜王源辛苦了这么久还是躲不过被插入的命运，整根进来的时候都要痛哭了。被压着重重冲撞，王俊凯最近发育的很明显，全部进去的时候体内像是插了根棒球棍一样难受，偏偏他又爱乱捅，一点都不温柔，王源非常后悔刚才怎么没有咬死他算了。

 

步步为营

早上睡的迷糊，王源感觉到身后王俊凯一直在蹭他，躲也躲不开，朦胧刚睁眼，发现后面王俊凯硬起的部位正对着他腰臀，被这样骚扰吵醒的王源本来挺懊恼，看到这画面却瞬间清醒了。

王俊凯自从上了高中，发育猛，晨勃更加频繁，加之两个人一起睡的时候很多，王源即使不仔细留意，偶尔也会看到王俊凯掀开被子露出的部位。两个人荒唐的事情干过不少，这让王源每次看到对方这副样子总有不好的联想，特别是当王俊凯没清醒，用热烫的部位在他臀缝磨蹭时，无可避免的，王源回忆起自己被王俊凯一点点推挤到深处的画面。

吞入的记忆很深刻，实在没有办法在被那东西抵住的时候做到自然，每次都尴尬的要死，只好躲得远远的。

今天也是想像之前那样躲开就好，可王俊凯醒的比平时早，还拉着他不让他跑。从背后探头在他耳边，含糊着说：“再睡一会儿。”

可他王源抱住了，硬起来的部分还隔着宽松的睡裤继续蹭。

王源头皮发麻，王俊凯的身体黏过来，两个人接触的部位有热气弥漫开，他下意识的要逃，挣开王俊凯握在他肘部的手稍微往床边移，小声说自己要起床了。王俊凯明显不乐意，干脆整个翻身将他正面朝下的压着，勃起的性器刚好烙在王源臀部，还暗示性十足的用那里贴着，腰部用力，在王源翘起来的臀肉上磨了一圈。

每次王俊凯硬了，王源就软了，凶也凶不起来，被王俊凯把手伸进床和胸膛中间在他身上乱摸，只会傻乎乎说不要了不要了，这话王俊凯当然半点都不会听的。

王俊凯把手指曲起来，隔着衣服揉王源的胸，王源被揉的躬起身，王俊凯马上从空隙里把手伸到王源衣服里面去。他的手很热，热量从他摸过的小腹传开，往上面把王源的胸和乳头都火辣辣的燃烧起来。

王俊凯紧贴着王源的身体摩擦，一只手轻易的揽住了王源的腰，另一边张开了手掌尽情享受赤裸缠绕的肌肤。王源被他紧紧抱在怀里，软软的被揉捏却还在抗议，声音里面有颤抖的嘤咛，王俊凯听到的瞬间感觉被猫挠了心，又痒又辣，不知轻重的咬王源露出来的后颈，抬腰用下身狠力的顶了他一下。

早上的时间根本来不及做什么，可即使这样王俊凯也不吃亏，把王源抱着亲亲摸摸，等了好久才放开。

王源逃开的时候王俊凯仍然是硬起的状态，这样出去有点奇怪了，可王源也不敢去问他要怎么处理。

王俊凯很想做，即使一开始因为时间赶勉强放过了王源，接下去的一天都惦念着，看着王源的眼神很直接，庆幸的是这种眼光王源已经习惯了。

在恋爱中王俊凯是个过分的对象，两个人在一起之后，他带给王源的改变简直数不清。王俊凯的步步侵占，让王源不得不把自己收拢起来，不自觉得露出内敛羞涩。这大概也是为什么王源一样是男孩子，对着王俊凯却做不到强硬的原因。

交往的最初，王源并没有想太多，那时候的王源对恋爱的想象，最多也就是牵牵手，亲亲抱抱之类，这样看来和小男孩谈恋爱或者小女孩谈恋爱都差不多，王源在那时甚至不觉得和王俊凯一起洗澡睡觉有什么问题，即使王俊凯从一开始就莽撞的让他招架不住，也还在王源的接受范围之内。

可不知道从哪一天开始，王俊凯看他脱衣服的目光变得吓人，或直接或暗示，用赤裸的欲望剥光他的衣服，想做什么更是清楚写在脸上。第一次被抓住亲吻，王源动都不敢动，王俊凯放大的脸令他心跳加速，慌张的可怕。

对于王俊凯来说，喜欢上王源伴随着实际的生理冲动，就想摸摸他抱抱他，或者更进一步，亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，享受鼻息交融的亲密。

然而，浅尝辄止的亲吻或许足够让王源害羞心动，却远不能满足王俊凯。王俊凯的恋爱方式绝非害羞腼腆的柏拉图，他在初吻时肆意欣赏王源青涩的害羞模样还不够，之后的亲吻甚至无师自通的将王源压着，用漫长的舌吻放荡戳刺在对方湿润的口腔。即使那时候王源还什么都不懂，也会觉得这些吻太过激烈，王俊凯仿佛要把他吃下肚子里去。

在那时候，王源以为这就是他们能做到的最亲密了吧，王俊凯却一次次推翻他的心理防备，让他对于亲密的定义再进一步。在亲吻之余，王俊凯伸进他衣服下面的手，对他的锁骨大腿投去的异样目光，无不让王源心惊胆战。

同时，王俊凯开始了对他频繁的肢体接触，亲吻其它部位的方式很情色，王源不得不防着他，拉开时不时往他身上的手，阻止每次过火的亲吻。有一段时间，王源被王俊凯逼得太紧了，觉得自己实在是没什么其他的能够给王俊凯，王俊凯却仿佛要把他整个人都掏出来看一遍，到底还有什么能收入囊中。

王源之前从没想过和王俊凯交往会这么可怕，他一直处于被动，无暇招架王俊凯花样百出的进攻，往往上一步还没准备好，王俊凯已经着手开始下一步。自己对王俊凯绝对的吸引力，让王源忐忑惊奇，同时也手足无措。明明他能给的全都给了，对方却还在要求更多，这该如何是好。

王俊凯开始疯狂的在他身上留下印迹，用唇舌占据他的身体各个部位，王源被这样对待，也没有反抗挣扎，他已经被弄的可怜兮兮，被潜移默化以为这些都是合理，没有防备的意识和精力了。

王俊凯按他自己想要的尽情探索王源的身体，甚至试过了让王源双腿夹着他摩擦，发现这些都不够，自己仍然想要更多。

多一点，再多一点，最好完全占有王源。

在王源身上获得的满足越多，心里的欲望就越剧烈，完全进入王源身体该多么美妙，他已经等不及要马上尝试了。

然而这种假设对王源来说太过可怕，他从来都不敢想这种问题，相比之下只要王俊凯愿意改变心意，被脱光了啃咬，用其他方式发泄好像都可以接受，于是除了最后一步，王源难得的顺从起来。

但王俊凯并没有因为王源的退步感到满意，想要进入王源的欲望没有办法用其他方式满足，何况王源能给的也不多，他享受了几次王源难得的配合主动，便背信弃义的宣布，这些都不够，该属于他的还是要有。

那是王源最激烈的拒绝了，一想到那段时间，即使现在的王源也会头皮发麻。两个人谁也不让步，王俊凯不接受敷衍糊弄，他就是能把这过分的要求说的理直气壮，王源不给就是错。

可怜王源从来都是输家，这场拉锯战持续不了多久，就把自己输的一干二净。王俊凯完全进入他身体的那个刹那，确实非常非常痛，何况对他来说，被压在身下抽插是从没有过的可怕感受，前所未有的无助，那种抽插频率要把王源整的疯掉，只能祈求王俊凯好心慢下来。

第一次持续的时间并不长，做完之后王源还很恍惚，王俊凯在他体内抽插的温度和味道，撑满的感觉过很久也洗不掉。

即使表面努力装作没事发生，身体也深刻的记住了被另一个人拥有的感觉。

现在想想，如果和王俊凯在一起之前有人能告诉他王俊凯会变态成这样，王源肯定会跑的远远的。可惜现在他已经没有逃跑的机会，只能祈祷今晚王俊凯不要有其他什么花样。

果不其然，晚上一关上门，王俊凯就将他压在门上亲吻，动作迅速的脱他衣服裤子。王源被按在身下亲吻，没有防备的被打开腿，王俊凯匆匆润滑了就想进入。

被翻了个身掰开腿，刺进去半个头部，进入的太快，王源不满的哼了声，王俊凯马上安抚的去亲吻他，腰部动作不变的将性器深深捅入到王源小腹处，王源仰头咬住了下唇，呼吸间带动腹腔肌肉，无意间竟是更加夹紧了那个器官。

王俊凯呼吸很粗重，他抱着王源的姿势已经很熟练，只是非常贪心，每次都想要进到最深，王源只好反复吐气，将他更加的容纳进来。他俩动作间有轻微的肉体撞击声，王俊凯抱着他的腰缓慢的抽出，再用力楔入深处，带出来点点粘液在入口处，带着水光。

王俊凯动得快了，王源就有些带着撒娇的抱怨，王俊凯听他这样好心软，亲亲他嘴巴耳后，再亲亲被他抬起来的大腿内侧，王源稀里糊涂的啊啊几句，肠道一阵阵的反复蠕动吮吸，王俊凯差点要射，皱了眉去咬王源锁骨，含糊说：“不要这么紧啊。”

王源难耐的哼出声，觉得王俊凯实在过分，但是被控制着摇晃的感觉太无奈，他被迫伸了双手抓着王俊凯背后，将王俊凯拉的更近，用力的瞬间入口下意识的收缩，王俊凯稍停一下，动作更加猛烈，甚至将他半抱起来，性器火辣辣在他体内摩擦。王源被撞的不稳，手臂被王俊凯抓着胡乱架在头上，身体却轻松被王俊凯抱在胸前。王俊凯总是很独裁，到最后在王源体内射出来，还抓了他漂亮的手指，在并拢的指尖狠狠咬一口。

做完之后王俊凯干脆整个人压在他身上，埋头舔来舔去，王俊凯挺重的，王源被压的难受，而且身后被抽插的不适感也很强烈，让他有点合不拢腿的窘迫，咬了咬牙，一脸嫌弃的把王俊凯推开了。


End file.
